Une vérité qui ne dit pas son nom
by Maluciole
Summary: Harry s'effondre. Son parrain. Le ministère... Une erreur magistrale. Et sa culpabilité. Beaucoup de choses pour de si frêles épaules... Mais Sirius ne peut pas laisser son filleul sombrer... HP x SB /Tome5 6 modifiés./OS


**Note de l'auteur :**

Ceci n'est pas à proprement parlé une histoire. Je dirais plutôt que c'est une digression parallèle au tome 5/6. Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas sa place dans l'histoire telle que l'a écrite J.K. Rowling, mais qui pourrait avoir du sens si on veut. Enfin je l'éspère.

**Une vérité qui ne dit pas son nom.**

Harry ne pensait plus à rien depuis longtemps. Ou plutôt, toute son attention était concentrée sur l'un de ces plus récents souvenirs. L'attaque du Ministère. Le Département des Secrets. La Salle du Voile. Ses amis. Les cris. Les lueurs des sortilèges. Toutes ces images qui le hantaient et le renvoyaient à son erreur.

Ils avaient faillit tous y passer. Il avait faillit les perdre, et surtout Lui. Et il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'en serait remis. Il avait déjà tant de mal à sortir de sa torpeur alors que personne n'était à pleurer... Il s'en voulait tant. Tant qu'il ne voulait plus prendre le moindre risque. Tant qu'il ignorait les plaintes sourdes de tout son être qui n'aspirait qu'à se rassurer. Tant que depuis le début des vacances d'été il n'était pas sortit de sa chambre du 12 Square Grimmaud.

Les jours passaient et la seule personne encore en contact physique avec Harry était Dobby. Le seul dont il acceptait les repas. La seule présence qui ne lui semblait rien risquer à ses côtés. La magie des elfes est puissante. Il le savait.

Ses amis et proches avaient bien essayé de l'approcher, de lui parler. Mais la porte de sa chambre restait scellée. Et tous se sentaient démunis et leur seule consolation venait du fait que Dobby leur assurait à chaque fois que son survivant de maître... et bien... survivait. Dans une condition physique acceptable, certes moralement très basse mais non brisée.

« Mon maître, Monsieur Harry Potter, est le plus grand sorcier de sa génération. Il peut se relever seul. Il me l'a dit. Il est puissant. » vénérait le petit elfe quand ses interlocuteurs doutaient des aboutissements de la crise intérieur de leur protégé.

Et le temps passait. Le 31 juillet n'était plus que dans trois jours. Harry devait fêter ses seize ans. Mais rien n'augurait d'un changement dans la situation. Tous semblaient résignés. Enfin presque tous. Ni Rémus, ni Sirius ne voulait laisser tomber. Et ensemble, ils discutaient et cherchaient une solution à cette crise.

C'est ainsi que dans cette nuit du 28 au 29 juillet, les deux derniers maraudeurs en titre discutaient dans la pénombre d'une des bibliothèques du manoir. Tout deux enfoncés dans de profonds fauteuils.

- ... et je reste intimement persuadé que tu dois intervenir. Confia Rémus.

- Pourquoi moi plus qu'un autre ? Tous ou presque ont essayé et il n'y a eu que des échecs. Je ne vois pas...

- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas voir...

- ... ce que JE vais y changer.

Rémus soupira.

- Tu m'exaspères. Tu es encore parfois sur têtu et immature.

- Il n'y a rien d'immature dans mes décisions aujourd'hui. Au contraire. Sais-tu l'effet que ça fait quand tu apprends qu'un gosse est près à se jeter tête baissée dans les emmerdes sous prétexte qu'il est possible que tu sois en danger ?

- Siri...

- Non, Rem' ! Non... Je ne peux pas le perdre...

Sirius marqua une pause. Mesurant ces propos. Puis...

- Et je pense qu'il m'en veut de toutes manières.

Rémus sembla déstabilisé.

- De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi t'en voudrait-il ? Tout ça est absurde.

Sirius eut un sourire forcé.

- Pas tant que ça. Tu sais, il a eu très peur. Et il m'en veut de tenir autant à moi. Il m'en veut d'être une nouvelle faiblesse pour lui. Je crois...

Sirius sembla une fois de plus peser ses mots.

- Et il y a autre chose je pense. Quelque chose de plus profond. Mais je n'arrive pas très bien à voir quoi.

Rémus resta silencieux quelques instants. Puis, précautionneusement il maintint sa position.

- Tout de même Siri. Tu devrais aller lui montrer que tu es là. Malgré ces cauchemars.

*****

Le soir même, seul dans sa chambre, Sirius se morigénait.

_Tu es un imbécile. Un cabot fuyard. Où est passé le Gryffondor ? Tu vas le laisser sombrer ? Tu vas le laisser ruminer comme ça longtemps ? Tu ne crois pas que tout ce dont il a besoin c'est de la certitude que tu es vivant ? Que tu ne lui en veux pas ? Mais peut-être qu'en fait tu lui en veux... Qu'il tienne autant à toi. Qu'il se mette en danger pour toi. Mais bouge toi ducon. Ce n'est plus un adolescent. La réalité l'a déjà rattrapé. Et cette réalité, la sienne, tu dois en faire partie à chaque moment. Tu tiens à lui, Merlin !_

Fort de son petit monologue intérieur, Sirius se releva. Passa rapidement un t-shirt et un pantalon de pyjama sur lui. Il se rendit devant la porte de son filleul. Ce dernier ne dormait pas. La lumière filtrait sous la porte. Et de ce fait, le parquet grinçant du vieux manoir avait dû annoncer sa présence. Pourtant, il hésita. Devait-il vraiment imposer sa présence au jeune homme... ?

D'un coup de tête résolu, il envoya promener ses doutes. On est un Gryffon, ou on ne l'est pas. Et à ce sujet il avait déjà fait ses preuves ! Trois coups secs sur la porte de bois.

- Harry ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Harry... Je sais que tu es là. Tu ne bouges pas de cette foutue chambre.

Le lit de la chambre grinça. Rendant à l'animagus un peu de sa volonté.

- Tu ne veux pas parler. Mais moi, rien ne m'empêche de te parler...

Sirius s'assit sur le sol, le dos contre le panneau de la porte, les jambes croisées en tailleur.

- Tu nous manques, tu sais. C'est d'autant plus frustrant de savoir que tu es là... A quelques mètres de nous. Et que tu nous refuses. C'est un peu ça tu sais. Tu nous refuses ta présence, ton sourire, ta voix, tes rires, tes sourires...

Sirius marqua une pause... Semblant se rendre compte que de l'autre côté du mur, quelqu'un fait à son tour chuchoter le parquet. Harry se rapprochait de la porte. Il le sentit, ou peut être l'imagina s'adosser à son tour contre le bois, assit au sol.

- C'est ta force ça. Ta capacité à vivre dans la menace tout en gardant une vie « normale ». Tu sais dans ma tête, il y a des guillemets autour du mot « normale ». Parce que ta vie n'est pas dans la norme. Mais tu sais composer avec ça. Tu es fort.

Sirius expira longuement. Puis renversa sa tête contre la porte.

- Tu n'es pas seulement fort du fait de ton pouvoir. Tu as une force qui te vient aussi de ce que tu es. Harry. Harry sans le Potter. Harry sans la cicatrice. Harry sans l'ancienne magie qui court dans tes veines. Harry... Tu as tes sentiments. Tes besoins. Tes aspirations. Toutes ces choses qui font de toi quelqu'un de complet...

Un sanglot derrière la porte.

- Ne pleure pas. Je déteste ça. Je ne veux pas que tu pleure à cause de ce que tu es. Tu es admirable. A beaucoup de point de vue. Et... quand tu pleures j'ai une folle envie de défoncer cette saloperie de porte qui te sépare de moi. Juste pour pouvoir te serrer contre moi. Juste pour te montrer que malgré ta force tu as le droit par moment d'être faible, de t'effondrer et de savoir que quelqu'un, pendant ces instants, te tiendra debout, ou te relèvera.

- Sir... Sirius.

L'interpellé resta un instant interdit. Avait-il bien entendu ?

- Sirius... Vient me chercher...

D'un mouvement leste, il se leva et concentrant tout ce qu'il savait avoir de magie brisa les sorts qui retenaient la porte close.

- Harry... je vais ouvrir... Écarte-toi.

Il entendit un corps se mouvoir à même le sol. Et sans plus attendre il ouvrit.

Là. Au sol. Se tenait son filleul. Recroquevillé comme un enfant dans le ventre de sa mère. Tenant contre lui ses bras croisés. Il s'agenouilla et dans un murmure la rassura.

- Je vais te porter, Harry. Jusqu'à ton lit. Voilà. Comme ça. Je t'allonge. Attends. Détends-toi. Relaxe tes muscles. Comme ça. Parfait. Je ne pars pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais fermer la porte.

Quand il revint, Harry s'était allongé sur le côté. Un bras passé sous son coussin, la tête reposant sur ce dernier. Il le suivait des yeux. Il portait un t-shirt à manches longues qui semblait trop grand pour lui et un pantalon en jean assez large sur ses hanches.

- Mais... C'est l'un de mes t-shirt, ça.

Le maraudeur ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Si c'est parce que tu m'avais honteusement dérobé l'une de mes fringue que tu te cachais, je te rassure, tu peux le garder...

Harry rougit un peu. Soulageant Sirius d'un poids. Il avait l'impression que son filleul était comme vide.

- Attends. Je m'installe.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Sirius s'allongea sur le dos aux côtés du jeune homme. Son regard fixé sur les orbes émeraude qui le dardaient sans relâche.

- Viens là.

Harry se rapprocha.

- Plus près.

Sirius passa l'un de ses bras sous le cou du jeune brun et l'attira contre son torse. Le front d'Harry contre sa tempe.

- Tu vois... Je suis là. Tout contre toi. Pas de distance. Pas de reproches. Simplement là.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence. Puis une voix enrouée par les sanglots passés s'éleva.

- Merci d'être venu me chercher. J'étais plus loin que vous ne l'avez cru.

Une caresse furtive des lèvres de son filleul sur sa joue.

- Ah oui ? Commenta-t-il presque d'un ton badin. Tu étais où ?

Harry inspira profondément avant de laisser son souffle chatouiller le cou de son parrain.

- Là où l'espoir se fait rare.

Sirius ne sut comment prendre cette confidence. Mais le moment des explications n'étaient pas tout à fait venu. Ils attendraient demain pour ça.

- Dors maintenant. Je reste là. Pour toute la nuit. Je te sers de peluche. C'est encore mieux qu'un t-shirt. Je t'assure.

Sur ses mots, il éteignit la lampe de chevet.

Ils restèrent un temps éveillé. Tout deux dans le noir. Tout deux illuminés de s'être retrouvé. Puis ils s'endormirent. Non confiant en l'avenir, mais avec la certitude que demain sera meilleur qu'aujourd'hui.

*****

Sirius se réveilla dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Et contre toute attente, seul dans les draps de son filleul. Cependant, le sentiment de panique qui tentait de prendre possession de lui s'estompa dès qu'il le vit. Lui tournant le dos. Face à la fenêtre.

Se levant, encore un peu engourdi, il le rejoignit en quelques pas. Cherchant encore à le rassurer, il colla son torse au dos d'Harry. Amenant son protégé à se laisser aller contre lui.

Harry quant à lui semblait se trouver à sa place. Il tira de sa poche un paquet de cigarette, en prit une et l'alluma.

- Tu ne devrais pas... Mais après tout, comme tu veux.

Harry expira la fumée dense et se vit prendre la cigarette des lèvres par son parrain. Celui ci en tira une bouffée. Et en soufflant la fumée, reposa directement la cigarette sur les lèvres du jeune brun.

- N'abuse pas trop de mon laxisme tout de même, 'Ry.

Le temps passa, sans parole, sans voix. Seuls quelques soupirs permettaient d'imaginer qu'encore la vie habitait ces corps.

- Harry ?

- Hum ?

- Viens, on va manger... S'il te plait.

- Manger ? Mais Dobby va arriver et je suis sûr qu'il sait même déjà que tu es là avec moi. Lui retire pas le plaisir de nous faire un joli petit déjeuner en tête à tête.

Il y avait une pointe de malice dans les yeux et le ton de son filleul, si bien que Sirius ne sut résister.

Et effectivement, Dobby, quelques instants plus tard, arriva avec le repas pour deux.

*****

Une sorte de faible complicité mélangée à de la gêne flotta autour d'eux toute la journée. Pourtant aucun n'aurait cédait sa place.

Ainsi, quand le soir arriva, Sirius réussit à convaincre Harry de prendre un bon bain. De prendre son temps. De se relaxer.

C'est ainsi, qu'une heure après que Harry soit entré dans la salle de bain, Sirius se dit qu'il avait finalement réussi son entreprise. Un peu plus enjoué encore, il pénétra dans la pièce où le corps alangui par l'eau chaud, Harry se reposait. Cependant, plus il avançait, plus il paniquait.

Sous ses yeux, le corps de son filleul. Beau, certes. Athlétique, sur. Hâlé, superbement. Mais surtout, et avant tout en cet instant, couvert d'estafilade, de vraies blessures, brûlures, et de plaies plus anciennes, déjà cicatrisés. Et tout dans les zones touchées et la forme des blessures semblait crier au visage de Sirius la vérité.

- Des... des blessures volontaires...

Il en dénombrait beaucoup, trop. Et même si peu semblait vraiment récente, toutes remontaient à moins d'un mois. Il en était certain.

Un instant, il se sentit pris de cours. Qu'envisager à présent ? Que dire ou faire à ce sujet ? Une solution immédiate existait-elle ?

Ne sachant que faire, il prit le parti de tout d'abord le sortir de l'eau.

Harry dans son sommeil resserra l'étreinte que lui prodiguait son parrain en se blottissant contre lui. Sa tête dans son cou.

Une fois qu'il l'eut allongé, il lui passa un bas de pyjama et le rejoignit. Perdu dans ses pensées. Cherchant la meilleure manière de mettre le sujet dans leur discussion, qu'il puisse le comprendre. Ou essayer. Finalement, il s'endormit. Harry se douterait bien que de sa sortie du bain à son lit, son parrain aurait vu ses marques.

C'est ainsi que le matin les cueillit. Rémus passa vers 10 heures. Toquant à la porte, simplement, pour les réveiller. Ce fut Harry qui l'entendit.

- Hum...

Puis, poussant sur sa voix :

- Je réveille Sir', Rémus.

Derrière la porte, le lycan échappa un sourire malicieux. Le fait simple qu'Harry réponde quand il passait le matin était neuf. Tout neuf. Et montrait bien qu'il ne s'ouvrait pas seulement à Sirius.

Dans la chambre, Harry émergeait doucement de son sommeil, veillant à rester douillettement blotti sous sa couette dans les bras de son parrain. Sa tête sur son épaule. Son esprit quittait lentement la brume de ses songes. Et Harry pris conscience d'une main caressant d'un frôlement régulier et rassurant, son bras.

Cela lui fit réaliser sa demi-nudité et surtout que celle ci s'exerçait tout contre la peau d'un homme. Il rougit. Puis réalisa que cela impliquait aussi que son parrain ait pris connaissance de traces sur sa peau...

Il baissa la tête et soupira dans le cou accueillant.

- J'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui me le dises, Harry.

Une pointe d'excuse perçait dans la voix basse et calme de l'animagus.

- Je ne sais pas si je te l'aurais dit.

- Je sais.

…

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un peu compliqué, embrouillé dans ma tête.

- Tu me le diras ?

- Oui...

…

- Excuse-moi.

- Je te fais confiance, Harry. Je sais que ça a un sens. Ca me fait mal de l'admettre, mais parfois, il faut laisser les gens qu'on aime faire certaines erreurs.

- Mais...

- Laisse-moi finir. Je ne veux plus en voir de nouvelles. Je te soignerais celle-là. Mais ça restera. L'acte, l'image... et certaines cicatrices. Pour toi comme pour moi.

…

- Reviens là. Tu seras mieux dans mes bras. Crois-moi.

Harry obéit docilement. Posant sa tête sur le torse nu de son parrain. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour que se sentent quelques larmes sur l'épiderme.

- Chut, là. Calme-toi Harry. Personne ne t'en voudra...

- Non... Non, ne dis rien aux autres... Que toi, s'il te plaît. Ils s'inquièteront trop...

- Calme-toi. Je ne leur dirais rien. Mais c'est un deal, petit brun. Tu arrêtes et je tais tout ça...

Sur cet arrangement, Sirius conjura un onguent en vu de faire cicatriser les plaies de son filleul. Il l'allongea sur le dos et le chevauchant, débuta ses soins.

Harry, gêné, rougit. Sirius... Un homme. L'Homme dans sa vie même. L'image même de ce que doit être un homme. L'être masculin dans sa perfection... Le plus bel être qu'il lui eut été donné de rencontré. Une âme, un esprit et un corps qui, combinés, offraient aux yeux de Harry la vue de son parrain dans toute sa perfection. Il aurait tant aimé être moins...

- rry... Harry ! Wouhou ! Cogite pas trop la dessus tout de même.

Il fuit le regard cobalt qu'il chérissant tant. Son attachement à l'animagus tendait à tenir d'avantage de l'amour que de l'amitié...

*****

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi. Le manoir Black retenait son souffle. Sirius ne sortait presque plus non plus de la chambre d'Harry. Mais on entendait de plus en plus souvent des éclats de rire francs passer la porte. Et ce ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose.

Ainsi, le calendrier atteint le milieu du mois d'août, lorsqu'on vit Harry passer un pied à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Enfin un peu plus tout de même...

Sirius, juste derrière lui, le poussait gentiment, d'une main sur les reins.

- Tu as fait le plus dur, petit brun...

- Je... Tu crois qu'ils sont en bas ?

- On va voir ?

Un seul hochement de tête lui répondit.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte de la cuisine, le silence se fit. Hermione et Ron le regardait, interdit, n'attendant que le son de sa voix pour s'autoriser à croire à sa présence. Rémus offrait un petit sourire plein de malice à Sirius. Et ce fut Mme Weasley qui rompit le silence.

- Ha bah, c'est pas trop tôt ! Tu as faillit louper le goûter.

Sans plus attendre, elle le serra dans ses bras. Comme elle le faisait parfois, quand il avait subit quelque chose d'un peu trop grand, d'un peu trop lourd pour son âge.

L'attitude de la matrone eut pour effet de délier les langues. Sans qu'aucun pourtant ne fasse de commentaires sur les semaines passées.

Harry répondait. Avec entrain. Il demanda avant tout à ses amis de lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant son absence. Comme s'il était simplement parti en voyage.

Sirius pour sa part ne le lâchait presque pas des yeux. Portant une moindre attention à ce que lui disait son vieil ami.

- … et je pense donc que de m'arracher le cœur avec un pic à barbecue sera le moyen le plus simple pour mettre fin à ma lycanthropie...

Sirius sembla revenir à sa conversation immédiatement.

- Hein ?! De quoi tu parles Rémus ? T'es pas bien ?

Riant d'un sourire, le loup-garou le rabroua gentiment.

- Si tu étais un peu moins absorbé par la vu de ton petit brun de filleul, tu m'aurais évité de te proférer de telles bêtises pour te faire réagir...

- Excuse moi, Rem'... Je suis un peu tendu. J'ai bataillé pour qu'il soit là. Alors je veux être dur que ça va.

Rémus pouffa. Conscient des efforts qu'avaient du déployer son ami pour Harry.

- Je te pardonne facilement. Tes raisons me tiennent trop à cœur.

- Et puis, c'est toi qui as insisté pour que je prenne cette histoire en main. Tu as bien fait... J'avais besoin de ça aussi. J'ai redécouvert une facette étonnante de lui.

- Ça je n'en doute pas... Même si je suis pas sûr qu'on voit les choses de la même manière...

- Hum... Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Sirius avait accueillit la remarque avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Pas ici Paddy. Plus tard. Ce soir. Si tu lâches ton petit chiot trente secondes...

Le loup-garou, sur ses paroles, se releva et proposa à tous de migrer vers le salon. Laissant au soin de Dobby de nettoyer leur tablée.

Chacun s'amusa plus qu'habituellement ce jour là. Comme s'il fallait en faire le plus possible. Bataille explosive, souvenirs, échec, discussions de Quidditch furent au programme. Le tout accompagné d'éclats de rire fréquents et de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochu.

*****

Le soir venu, quelques changements s'opérèrent. Pour commencer, Harry demanda, non sans rougir, s'il pouvait dormir avec Sirius, mais plutôt dans la chambre de ce dernier. Arguant que la sienne lui semblait être, maintenant, comme l'étouffoir dans lequel ne régnait que de mauvais souvenirs.

Une fois que Sirius eut, facilement, accepté cela. Harry dut se faire à l'idée que Sirius ne le rejoindrait que plus tard. Et la séparation, minime, lui sembla une épreuve. Sirius avait été, depuis quelques semaines, toujours à portée de vue, de mains... Cependant, le jeune brun se sermonna vite. Son parrain serait au salon. Il ne le fuyait pas.

- Harry, mon petit brun... Je ne te laisse pas tomber... Susurra doucement Sirius à son oreille, une fois qu'il l'eut convaincu de s'allonger sans lui. Je viendrais te rejoindre dans une heure ou deux. Je dormirais avec toi...

- Siri, tu me le dirais si tu en avais marre de jouer les nounours... ? Osa-t-il timidement.

- Harry, je suis ton parrain, ton soutien. Et j'aime bien ce rôle, parce que j'aime passer du temps avec toi... Tu ne seras jamais un poids pour moi.

Sur ces paroles, il l'embrassa sur le front et diminua l'intensité de la lumière de la chambre d'un coup de baguette.

- Je reviens vite. Souria-t-il.

*****

Quand l'Animagus arriva dans le salon, Rémus l'attendait déjà, un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu dans une main, un autre servit, sur la table basse.

Se laissant tomber dans un des sofas moelleux, face à son ami, Sirius soupira.

- Il est vraiment fragile. Ou alors je le surprotège...

Rémus haussa les épaules. Un sourire sibyllin aux lèvres. Sirius l'observa. Cette mimique lui était connu, Rémus avait encore une théorie. Mais avant d'entrer plus avant dans l'esprit parfois tortueux de son ami, il trempa ses lèvres dans son verre. Accédant, par là-même, à la chaleureuse brûlure de l'alcool dans sa gorge.

- Alors, Rem'... C'est quoi ta manière de voir... ? Attaqua-t-il dans un sourire confiant.

Repoussant une mèche claire de devant ses yeux, le lycan posa son verre sur la table.

- Je ne vais pas t'embrouiller de trop l'esprit ce soir. Mais je pense qu'il est partagé dans ses sentiments envers toi...

- Harry ? Tu penses qu'il me hait. Je sais... tu me l'as dit.

- Non non... je ne parle pas de ça. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Comme souvent, hein ? Bref... Je pense plutôt qu'il est partagé entre le besoin que tu aies une place comme un membre de sa famille, un frère, un parent proche, et le besoin de faire de toi plus que ça.

- Oula... Attends. Tu prétends ne pas vouloir m'embrouiller, mais je ne te suis pas bien...

Sirius marqua une pause.

- J'ai une place dans sa vie. Définie, j'entends ! Je suis son parrain !

- Sur le papier, Paddy... Attends. Laisse-moi finir. Écoute un peu... Tu es arrivé dans sa vie il y a peu finalement. Une relation de parrain-filleul se construit dès l'enfance. Non ! Ceux ne sont pas des reproches.

- Je ne pouvais pas avant, tenta Sirius de se justifier tout de même.

- Je le sais ça. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il t'a tout de suite accordé une grande place dans sa vie. Une place de choix dans son cœur aussi. En t'appelant « son parrain ». Et il l'a fait sans en douter. Mais je crois aussi que récemment, il a commencé à trouver autre chose à tes côtés...

Le silence retomba entre les deux hommes sur ses mots.

Les yeux de Rémus scrutaient le visage tendu de son vis à vis. Ce dernier semblait bouillonner intérieurement de réflexion.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Puis Sirius repris la parole d'une voix rauque.

- Tu... Tu crois que nous sommes liés comme... Enfin comme deux personnes qui se cherchent... Qui cherchent à construire à deux une relation ?

Rémus laissa échapper un soupir presque amusé.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu si délicat avec les mots Sirius...

- Quand on parle d'Harry... Et de moi... Enfin de nous...

Rémus le coupa, l'empêchant de s'enfoncer.

- Oui. Oui, je pense qu'inconsciemment pour toi, et peut être plus sciemment pour lui, vous vous cherchez. Vous vous voulez...

Sirius ne su quoi dire. Nier lui semblait mentir. Approuver ne lui paraissait pas clair. Il se tut, donc.

- Hey... Reprit doucement Rémus. Réfléchis Paddy... Que vois-tu quand tu le regardes ? Pourquoi tu ne le lâche pas des yeux ? Qu'est-ce que sont toutes tes attentions envers lui ?

- De... De l'amour ?

- C'est mon idée... Mais ne t'en fais pas une certitude... Pas avant d'y réfléchir plus longtemps... Allez... Monte. Il t'attend, j'en suis sur.

Obéissant, Sirius lui souhaita bonne nuit et monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand il entra, Harry papillonna des cils. Prouvant par là-même que même dans son sommeil il l'avait attendu.

Sirius eut un sourire indulgent, et une pensée pour Rémus... Rémus... Son ami qui en savait toujours un peu plus que les autres. Même sur eux même.

**Note de fin :**

Certains trouveront cela un peu facile de finir là. Mais finalement, c'est exactement ça. Facile pour moi. Et pour vous...

Voyez si la suite vous inspire...


End file.
